onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Fairy's Wand
*Pinocchio/August Booth *Regina Mills |usedfor = *Age Manipulation *Conjuration *Healing Spells *Magical Immobilization *Shapeshifting *Telekinesis }} The Blue Fairy’s Wand is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifth episode of the first season. History Having unwillingly made an orphan of Geppetto as the result of his father and mother's machinations, a guilty Jiminy wishes upon a star for his fate to be changed. Much to his surprise, the Blue Fairy appears before him and explains that she can't bring back the boy's parents, Stephen and Donna. She can, however, free Jiminy from his unhappy life and place him at Geppetto's side for as many years as his help is needed. Aproving of the idea, Jiminy considers becoming a cricket, and the Blue Fairy uses her wand to grant his wish. Decades later, the Tinker Bell befriends Queen Regina from the Enchanted Forest and offers to help her find the one destined to be her soul mate. Back home, Tinker Bell is surprised by the Blue Fairy, who warns her not to interfere in Regina's life. Holding onto her own wand, the Blue Fairy flies away, leaving behind a pensative Tinker Bell. Sensing a fairy incantation being read at Rumplestiltskin's Dark castle, the Blue Fairy hurries to find out what is happening there. She finds Belle locked in the castle library and, after a conversation, uses her wand to break the door open and send Belle after Rumplestiltskin, who left to meet the Black Fairy. |-|Alternate Timeline= Captured by her archenemy, the Evil Queen, Snow White is about to face death in the form of a fire, but manages to escape by using fairy dust to turn herself into a ladybug. Later, among a group that includes Prince Charming, Marian, Red Riding Hood and time-travellers Emma and Hook, Snow White emits a sound which is promptly recognized by the Blue Fairy as a call for help. Waving her wand, she undoes the effects of the dust, restoring Snow White to her human body. An old Geppetto finds himself and his son Pinocchio, a talking puppet made from enchanted wood, in the middle of the ocean during a storm. As a wave sweeps the raft, Pinocchio is taken away. At the shore, Geppetto grieves for his son until he remembers the Blue Fairy might be able to help. The fairy manifests and uses her wand to turn Pinocchio into a real living boy, on the sole condition that he always acts selflessly. After defeating King George's army, Snow White and Prince Charming capture the Evil Queen, and the war council decides to publicly execute her. When the arrows are fired to kill the Evil Queen, Snow White regrets her decision and the Blue Fairy stops the arrows with her wand, shortly before they reach Regina. Eventually, the Evil Queen threatens to cast the Dark Curse. Carrying her wand, the Blue Fairy approaches a pregnant Snow White in her castle to discuss Snow White's escape to another land via a magic wardrobe before the curse hits the Enchanted Forest. }} With Regina and Cora searching for the Dark One's dagger, David and Mary Margaret enlists Mother Superior to trespass the magical barrier on Mr. Gold's pawnshop, where they believe the weapon is hidden. Mother Superior tries to undo the spell on the shop, but her wand, which she somehow retrieved, burns in her hand in is dropped to the ground. August is killed by Tamara in an effort to keep her plans secret. Approaching the crowd around the man's body, Mother Superior claims to be capable of bringing him back if the actions that led to his death were indeed selfless. By waving her wand, she transforms August back into the child form of Pinocchio, much to Marco's joy. Worried about a prohecy which apparently states that he must kill his grandson, Mr. Gold has a nightmare. In the dream, the Blue Fairy's wand is one of many in display in the pawnshop. Tamara is revealed to be in an alliance with Greg in order to destroy magic. With an enchanted cuff, they render Regina powerless and Greg tortures her for information about his father. After rescuing her, Mary Margaret and David bring Mother Superior to the loft, where she uses the wand to heal Regina. }} }} When the Evil Queen threatens to use the waters from the river of lost souls, Mother Superior uses her wand to create a locator spell in an attempt to find a sapling created by the spark of true love by Snow White and Prince Charming. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *When she takes the form of the Blue Fairy, Cora carries a replica of the wand.File:215Magic.png *The Blue Fairy's wand,File:215WandMagic.png Silvermist's wand,File:W102EnjoyThis.png File:W102CantTellYou.png the Black Fairy's Wand,File:311GivingTheWand.png Tinker Bell's wandFile:303SeeYouSoon.png and Tiger Lily's wandFile:619TigerLilyWand.png all have the same design, but different colors. *The wand appears on display in the pawnshop in Mr. Gold's dream.File:219TakingWand.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Wands